


What Are You Doing Step Cowboy?

by scaletal_remains



Category: PR, Plain Reality
Genre: Cassidy is into maids, Cassidy is still yeehaw, French Maid Costume, Laundry, Lingerie, M/M, Maid Costume, Maid Meta, Maid boy, NOT step anythings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and they were ROOMMATES, both secretly into eachother, cassidy sees an opportunity, did he ever even have pride?, gay maid, his lingerie matches his tie, laundry is dirtier than when they started, long time crush, meta loses his pride, meta never finishes the laundry, meta sakai is a maid boy, meta wears lingerie, stuck in a washer, the step cowboy is just a funny title, they're gays sharing a house, trans masc genitalia terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: Meta makes a marvelous maid
Relationships: Cassidy Earle/Meta Sakai, Cassidy/Meta, Messidy - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	What Are You Doing Step Cowboy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plain Reality Fan Hangout on Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Plain+Reality+Fan+Hangout+on+Discord).



Meta sighed heavily, closing his eyes and slumping forward. There was no doubt about it. He was stuck. He didn't think it was actually possible to get stuck in a washing machine on account of all the bad porn out there but clearly they had at least a little truth to them.

He rubbed his face, trying to pull himself free once more but both he and his french maid dress were firmly stuck. Then, much to his horror, he heard the telltale noise of the laundry room door opening. It could only be one person. Cassidy. Meta's face flushed red in embarrassment, his attempts to escape growing desperate. He didn't want his roommate (and secret crush) to find him trapped in a washing machine dressed as a maid of all things.

But alas, it was too late. Cassidy peeked around the edge of the door, looking in. "Meta, you in here?" He asked, his thick southern accent present as ever. Meta couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. It was one of the first things that had drawn Meta to him when they met and that dumb, yeehaw accent still had an effect on him all these years later.

Cassidy's eyes drifted down, landing on the lower half of Meta's body. His ass was covered, if only barely, by the skirt of the dress he was in. Thigh high white stockings held up by garters hid his legs up until the mid thigh where his smooth, pale skin was now exposed to the air. Cass bit his lip, eyes flicking over the borderline absurd sight he was confronted with. 

"You okay partner?" Cass shut the laundry room door behind him, leaning over Meta to try and get a look inside the washer. Meta tried to look back at him but the frills adorning his outfit coupled with not much space to move made it difficult. 

"I'm fine just… stuck." He let his head fall into his hands. 

"Need a hand?" Cass rested said hand on Meta's lower back, lightly rubbing with his thumb. This did not help the flustered blushing burning across Meta's face. 

"I, er.." Meta swallowed hard. "Help would be nice."

"You got it." Cassidy moved behind Meta, resting his hands on his hips. In doing so he pushed the skirt of his dress up just enough to reveal the lacey lingerie he had on underneath. It was a perfect match for his tie. Almost to the point where he would've needed to have them custom ordered as a set.

Cass didn't pull Metas hips. Instead he pushed his skirt up further. "Didn't know were into this sorta thing." He huffed, running his thumb over Meta's front. "You just waitin' for someone to come by and catch ya?" He teased.

Meta whined softly, pressing his knees together. This whole situation was overwhelmingly embarrassing and his long time crush finally coming onto him didn't do any good.

"No, I just- hah…" Meta moaned softly as Cass's thumb pressed against his dick through the thin fabric. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't into this and Cassidy could tell. 

"Don't be shy darlin', I won't judge." Cassidy leaned over Meta, his hips bumping against his ass. "I've always thought you were cute and this is just icing on the cake." 

Cassidy sat back and began undoing his belt. Meta could hear the soft jangling of the buckle from inside the washer and, despite his want to keep ahold of the little pride he had left, spread his knees apart for the cowboy behind him. Cass, pleased with this development, let his pants drop to his knees along with his boxers. He rested one hand on the curve of Meta's ass and used the other to pull his lingerie aside. He didn't take it off, just pushed it away to allow him access. 

Meta closed his eyes shame and lust coursing through him, feeding the firey butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Cassidy's rough, work worn hand gripped his ass. He lifted his half hard cock with his free hand, slowly stroking it. It took him just a short moment before he was ready to properly fuck his roommate. 

"Ready?" He asked, pressing the blunt tip of his dick to Meta's front hole. 

Meta took a deep breath, bracing himself inside the washer. He was silent for just a few seconds. "Ready." He finally agreed. 

Cassidy wasted absolutely no time beginning to push into him. Meta gasped softly bitting his lip. He hadn't expected Cass to be so big but the stretch was.. oddly pleasurable. Cass moaned in time with Meta as the tip pushed in. Meta was already panting for breath but Cass didn't slow down. He pressed in steadily, not giving Meta the chance to catch his breath.

Meta pushed his hand against the inside wall of the washer, covering his mouth with his other one. It didn't stop the sound of his moans echoing all around him though. By the time Cass bottomed out inside of him Meta was a moaning, panting, squirming mess. 

Cass rubbed his lower back, finally stilling his hips to let Meta adjust. He knew he was big and it was obvious how inexperienced Meta was. He didn't particularly want to hurt him. 

Meta took deep breaths. He felt like he was spread so wide around him. It took him nearly a full minute to finally relax. 

Cassidy leaned over him, wrapping one arm under him to rest it on his stomach. They could both feel the lump he left, even through the material of the dress. He slowly rocked his hips forward before pulling back again. He kept his movements to an almost painfully slow drag. He groaned under his breath, pressing his forehead against Meta's back. He could hear the echoing moans of his roommate, punctuating each slow thrust of his hips. 

Cass slid his hand down from his stomach to the space between Meta's legs, pushing his skirt aside so he could press two fingers to his dick. Meta jumped under him, the touch eliciting a sharp but excited moan. 

"Shit, Cass.." Meta curled his toes, feeling Cass pick up the pace. He slowly sat up straight to stare down at Meta, fingers still rubbing relentlessly at his dick. He placed his hand on Meta's hip under the skirt, watching the cloth bounce with each thrust. 

Meta hadn't felt like this before. Each movement, whether it be from Cassidy's hips or fingers, sent waves of pleasure washing through him. It built in the pit of his stomach, bringing him closer and closer to his finish. Cassidy's hips stuttered for the first time in the whole encounter. 

It took just a few more eager thrusts from Cassidy for Meta to be pushed over the edge. He moaned, louder than he had before, into his hand. His thighs shook, entire body tensing around Cass. The sheriff kept going, pushing into the tight warmth. He let Meta ride out his orgasm before pressing all the way in, grinding his hips against him. He came deep inside him, squeezing his hip hard enough that it'd definitely be bruised later. 

Meta stayed tense for a long moment before going nearly completely limp. Cassidy's hand on his hip was just about the only thing supporting him. For a long while they just sat there, Cass deep in Meta's warming and Meta trying to get his legs to stop shaking.

Eventually Cass did pull out, pulling his pants up and tucking his dick away before fixing Meta's lingerie. He didn't bother to clean him up and instead gently maneuvered him free of the washer.

"Yer one hellova maid, y'know that?" Cassidy asked, wrapping his arms around the twitching Meta. They cuddled on the laundry room floor, neither one of them feeling like doing much else.


End file.
